Yggdrisil's Path
by LackOfUpdates
Summary: Four people get thrown into the Marvel Multiverse with powers they had inadvertently chosen themselves. Really they only have themselves to blame for wanting to have an interesting game.
1. Yggdrisil's Path - 1

Story Starts Chapter 1

"Alright," as Satohiro sat and got comfortable holding his glass of a cold mango smoothie in his hand. It was a relaxing day after school where four friends had come here to mess around in the backroom with some old DnD for some RnR.

It was an old classroom that wasn't in use, except for storage or archiving. So he was a little surprised when he saw the new tabletop Dungeons and Dragons. It was borderline sci-fi with all the technology involved.

It seemed their usual GM had spared no expense, even gotten the cards lamented. He was a character that one, he always had his hood up and talked in a deep rumbling voice. The four of them hadn't actually ever seen their face, now that he thought about it, but since he was here it was likely he was a student like them.

He read off the instructions, "'The setting is an MCU AU comic mashup with hints of more grimderp and dark sprinkled here and there. I don't care who you pick, you have 1 to 5 slots for people powers or weapons which you'll mashup, since this is just for shits and giggles.'" There were a few other unimportant rules he listed off, mind glazing over. He figured the GM would explain what, 'Second Power comes within a week unless Player has surpassed original user'.

"Sombrero Alucard with a transformer for a bike." Said Jack the contemplative Latino teen to my left.

"Hmm, Esdeath with a random stand." The imposing girl with glasses and one of those classic braids, Jury, smiled.

"Why a random stand? There isn't much-"

"So, I can Jojo pose."

"Fair enough."

"Caster?" Said Dia the shy, squat redhead peered at us, as if we were going to say no.

"No one's going for marvel characters?" Sato asked.

"Their powers suck." Jack said.

"Ouch. Right in the multi-billion-dollar industry," said Satohiro. To which Jack rolled his eyes.

"I raise you One Piece."

"Conceptual Magic and I like Caster's backstory…I'm adding that Caster can summon almost any heroic spirit easily. I mean to the DnD... She'll eventually become a sorcerer maybe or take over Iron Man's role in the Marvel universe." Dia quietly murmured.

"Fare thee well Dr. S cubed. We hardly knew ye."

Jury shrugged, "Perhaps...three mystery cards with some plant as a stand. Find a spot in the Fantastic Four later maybe."

"I guess I'll stick to the theme of not Marvel and pick the talk-no-jutsu master with the Mystic eyes of Depth Perception and Excalibur."

"Death." She corrected, "Perception… Is kind of a drawback for a lot of reasons and redundant with Excalibur." Dia said trying to help.

"Hmm, then again…" Satohiro shrugged, "Two Mystery Cards it is."

Jack snorted. She nodded. Satohiro didn't understand her.

"The most hax but unhax power. I approve. Changing mine to Sans with Four Mystery Cards as well." Jack nodded to Satohiro upping the anteanty. Satohiro rolled his eyes.

"Neat now you can playpun your attack moves legally," said Satohiro.

"They were illegal before?"

"Like drugs."

Dia watched the byplay in a thinker's pose, "Not all HS because that's too much...the two grail wars alongside some Apocrypha? With the exception of either Gilgamesh or Emiya. I'll leave that to the dice."

"Gilles?"

"Ugh I almost forgot about him, Diarmuid too, oh and the hack Cu… Just going to take out the Lancers for Scathach."

"I have no idea who they are," said Jury, "you're just speaking gibberish to me."

"Magic Famous Historical Figures, regarded as Heroic Spirits when a whole bunch of them were just straight up tyrants or murderers."

"...Okay then."

"Where's our Gm?" Jack asked having gotten tired of waiting. A migraine from earlier in the day had come back with a vengeance.

"Don't know he said he'd be a minute."

Satohiro didn't know how long they waited but their eyes dropped as the sun went down. He himself had nowhere else to be that day so they just talked for probably the first time since they had met. They worked out some of the kinks of the story for it to be more balanced like having to do something crazy to gain a new ability. Once finished they talked a little amongst themselves. Dia liked to play the saxophone and promised them a mean solo the next time they would meet. Then he closed his eyes for just a second.

/

He opened his eyes to an empty classroom. Everyone else was gone.

He felt a strangely intense pang of loneliness he hadn't felt in a long time, which made him pause but not enough for him to ignore it.

'Well that's just rude.' He yawned and checked the time.

8:45...AM

He blanched. He had fallen asleep until tomorrow!?

Immediately he got up and ran for his class. He didn't notice in his rush how much faster he'd been going almost as it he was flying. Simply chalking it up to adrenaline. He jumped the entire set of stairs down and then sliding the last set that was too far to jump. Slamming his feet onto the ground he got up from his crouch with barely any pain and slid across...to a locked door.

He checked the time. It was 8:46. He blinked. He was sure that normally it would take him ten minutes to arrive. Then again it's not like he usually ran. Deciding if he missed class he might as well chill by the convenience store until his next class like the responsible student he was.

He made his way outside.

And found a hell-scape.

He looked back and found his school sitting there in the middle of red desert wasteland.

The only explanation he could think of, "...Someone spiked my smoothie."

Jury sat up long hair curtaining her face, she blinked.

'Where-where am I?'

She pushed herself to her feet as shoving aside chairs and desks. She realized her so called friends had left her here lying on the floor and her stuff was gone.

``Oh'Oh, they were going to pay."'

She slammed the doors off their hinges sending them flying into a trash heap, her growl changed to shock. She didn't remember being able to do that before, she was then distracted by the sight before her to ponder on what it meant.

The front of the school where there had been roads, buildings and trees laid a giant trash heap as far as the eye could see. Her anger returned before she could fully process what she was seeing.

'If this was someone's idea of a practical joke, I'm going to-'

"Hey!"

A ship had landed near her sending the hills of trash and debris tumbling. The lower half of the ship opened and a small figure walked out with black hair and white skin. She had marking all over her armoured body, and she guessed, a bottle of booze in her hand because she swayed like a drunkard. Then fell off the landing dock into the pile of filth.

"Where the hell am I?"

/

Satohiro was a little tired of red. It was everywhere. In his shoes, his pants his hair...and in every direction he looked.

It was driving him a little loco, as Jack would put it. Speaking of friends, he had a vague idea of what was happening but had decided it was unlikely they were near him when the 'event' happened.

Instead he focused on his new abilities, and not just any superhuman ones he could stick to walls. Or at least he could for a few seconds before destroying the walls with a blast from his feet. He would have had to be an idiot not to make the connections. He had Naruto's abilities, Chakra.

He may or may have jumped for joy and been high off his excitement for an hour. He would never admit such a thing of course.

After he had calmed down realized what he could do, he started to plan. As much as he wanted to pull crazy ninja stunts he needed to figure out where to go.

Shadow Clones were the best bet but realized he didn't really know how. He knew the hand signs for it, it was the titular character's signature, and sadly his only one he had ever used. It was kind of pathetic, though Satohiro couldn't blame him when Shadow Clones had a solution to nearly any problem.

Boar on the loose? Shadow Clones. Lost a Pet? Shadow Clones. People trying to kill you? Shadow Clones. Studying for an exam because you procrastinated until the very last second? Shadow Clones.

After about, ages by his account, (ten minutes) he had figured out how to do it. He felt it was strange that he figured out a forbidden technique so easily but then remembered a twelve-year-old who sucked at everything chakra related figured it out in under three hours. It would've been embarrassing if he had failed.

It was a good thing he remembered some trivia about howof how hand signs were just meditative procedures designed to induce a state of mind, and also help mold chakra through them. There were some other bits and pieces but it was enough.

He had done it. If someone were to ask how it felt to look at a clone, he would've said, "A mirror with Wi-Fi issues." It looked talked an acted exactly like the person, but weirdly in its own autonomy.

He noted that he had picked Naruto his issue would probably be chakra control. Every time he used the hand signs, he ended up making at least twenty clones. Efficiency is thy name but not his Satohiro would say.

/

Now he could try and find out where in the world he was, and why the sky was a perpetual sunset even with the sun at high noon. He made about fifty shadow clones and told them to run off in different directions, then slowly over the course of an hour made five hundred clones.

Every time he said that it was such a strange feeling. Almost surreal in nature, for so long it had been carved into his mind that this was fictional but now in his hands, he had actual powers. He hadn't had this much fun in quite some time. His clones were really weird too, sometimes they popped into existence and wanted to do really weird things. Luckily, they weren't too bad.

Even if his clones were him, and he was lazy, nor could he hold focus for very long, even if it was a supposed life-threatening situation. And of the five hundred clones only about one hundred remained, the rest had gone off to experiment with the powers or just explore. He would've been annoyed but he knew it wasn't a problem, he'd probably have Naruto's entire power set done in about a week.

A few memories of the clones came back his knowledge of chakra continued to increase dramatically, his world view continued to break and become remade he had to order them to slow down. Not because of any migraine or bleeding just he couldn't handle the complete rewrite of his understanding of existence continuously every few minutes.

One of his memories popped and he found that he had attracted some of the wrong attention. The dangerous kind. Another had spotted people traveling across a city to the south east of his sand dune.

Satohiro decided it would probably be best to get away from this place. The threat seemed to be running right at him.

The first time he had run, scared him straight. His widened as he took his second step twenty meters from his first one.

He felt like a baby again only trying to drive a NASA spaceship. That happened to be his body. After slowly learning how to run again at normal speeds he started to accelerate.

Soon enough he was moving at speeds he was familiar with, he'd say a little about a hundred kilometers an hour, judging by how the scenery passed by him and the buffeting of the wind. He'd used enough highways to have a guess.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough, he heard a sonic boom, a slow growing whistle. He made shadow clones all of whom instantly and jumped in a number of different directions. Not a moment too soon before a KRAKABOOM slammed into the ground behind him. He didn't bother looking, the clones would take care of it.

From the massive dust cloud, he could see from different angles, two glowing red eyes in the middle of a silver robot with glowing purple lines. It was massive, easily ten-meter-tall nearly surpassing three storeys. Fear shot through each clone as they eyed the tall monstrosity before dissipating, they weren't alive and weren't him after all. He was the one could die.

It then said something.

"Designation: Quicksilver."

Satohiro took a second startled it said anything. Once he realized what it said, he swore.

/

Jack had blinked he hadn't noticed anything off as he stared at the ceiling. Or so he thought. Satohiro was strangely quiet, which was nice, his voice wasn't annoying, he simply liked his quiet more than others. That and the damn migraine-

'Oh, it stopped.'

Once relaxed he felt something strange was amiss. He turned hisow head to see an empty classroom with the clock that had stopped ticking. Nothing had been moved, their stuff was still there, Only the game board they were using was gone and so was everything else but not their belongings, he was perplexed, why had they not taken their stuff? Whatever the case it was his now. He moved to pick up their stuff when he felt his body lighter than it had ever been and the wind pass through his teeth skull. That...didn't sound right to him. He raised a hand to pick it up, only to see his entire arm was skeletal.

He was a skeleton.

He screamed.

/

As anyone sane and with a brain would tell you, running from a Terminator on steroids whilst panicking and shutting off your brain is a bad idea.

Satohiro did exactly that.

He simply shut down. His heart beat twice as fast and breath came in short. There wasn't any way he was going to escape but he ran anyways. His clones had bought him enough to get a sense of what was happening, the robot had looked like a cross between a transformer and death on legs, and was essentially that. In about thirty seconds all his two hundred clones had dissipated. It wasn't entirely in vain as the last remaining thirty had figured out exactly how fast a ninja could move.

As the giant colossus tore through his clones. He made more and had them disperse in every other direction, ordering them to make more shadow clones, so he didn't just annihilate them easy. Ten were the only one that ran towards the city at breakneck speeds. Feet barely touched the ground as he covered dozens of kilometers in seconds.

The memories of his other clones came back. Very telling of his abysmal fighting style and the absolute lethality of the machine. Even though he sucked he was still superhuman and had used the Rasengan to minimal effect, when he managed to get through his Forcefield. 'Of course,' Satohiro groaned, 'The Death Metal had a forcefield.'

Almost nothing had worked, if he hadn't been as fast as he wouldn't have gotten away. He made it to the city soon enough, and made sure to cover his tracks jumping off of broken buildings. It was surprisingly intuitive once he jumped off one. To switch trajectories, he even made sure to jump off his clones mid-air. He didn't doubt robots like that couldn't see heat signatures or prints left by his feet, even on walls dozens of storeys up.

He jumped into a broken skyscraper, the on that wasn't listing or leaning like the others, or destroyed.

Satohiro could hear the robot clearly, its footsteps loud, the mechanical noise reminiscent of a giant factory and construction machine rolled into one. He realized that all this noise, and the fact it had announced the power to him as it chased him, had to be either that it didn't care that its opponent knew the power being used or it was just psychological warfare. He was leaning towards the latter, if a robot could replicate powers and was trying to kill people why on earth wouldn't it be a stealth monster?

The more memories that had come back had his thirst for knowledge against his opponent, on anything about it to stop fearing it, was quenched momentarily. It let him know the Mecha could use multiple powers at once, which he thought was ridiculous, and it barely any weaknesses he could discern.

His clones were him; it was basically saying if he had already fought the thing two hundred times over and lost without leaving a scratch on it. The only hope he had was hoping his earlier clones back on the sand dune had come up with the Rasenshuriken, an explosion of wind and chakra might be able to wear it down. But he was in no way ready for that.

Then he had heard the sound of a jet lifting off. Satohiro closed his eyes and his heart stilled.

"This just isn't fair."

He was barely behind the pillar of the building when it broke fifty meters and looked straight at him from five city blocks over. Before he could even register its face, lasers fired from its eyes and he knew he was going to die.

Something intercepted the beam, absorbing it and redirecting it right back the robot. It simply ignored it and said, "Designation-"

Someone grabbed his arm, "It's time to go!" and his world warped before he could hear it finish.

He fell against the floor, surprised.

"Another second and you would've been dead," said the blonde biker chick who looked like she had forgotten a few leather pieces of her attire.

"Are you...Magik?" he blurted out, notout not thinking straight.

She snorted, "I can use it, thought I didn't learn voluntarily, not with my first teacher at least."

"That's... not what I meant."

A second later another portal opened up and someone else came through wielding a half-a-meter-wide lightsaber-broadsword. The blade's width was wider than Satohiro was, yet the brown-haired girl held it without issue.

They stood in front of him and he tried not to make any sudden moves. It wasn't as if he knew exactly what their motives were-

"Hey, Bu-"

Adrenaline from his clone's deaths, wariness of the people in front of him and startled from the sudden sound behind him he whirled and uppercut the voice before he could even think twice. Sending the man through the house's ceiling.

He heard someone laughing behind him, but he couldn't relax not when he didn't know who they were.

The hole in the ceiling spoke, "Bub, you have 'till the count of three."

Satohiro felt he sounded very familiar, though decided it would be prudent to run first and figure out mysteries later.

"Logan," said the brown-haired chick who Satohiro suspected was Kitty Pryde, "He was just surprised."

A tall hairy man walked out of the hole, blades running down his arms, "I'll show him a surprise if he tries that again" Before his blades disappeared in his skin.

"Who are you guys?" Last he remembered; Logan-Wolverine only had three blades that were his claws. Not the Mr. One shtick he was pulling with blades coming out of his entire arm and some from his back. Not only that but Kitty Pryde never had a lightsaber. At least from what he remembered.

"I'm Shadowcat, that's Illyana, and the growling one is Wolverine. We're the X-Men."

Satohiro said something intelligent like, "I'm a Satohiro."

[Spoiler]

Name: Satohiro

Power: Chakra.

Attacks: ?

Other: ?

/

Name: Kojak Grimmjow

Power: Bone Kinesis. Mid Telekinesis. Mild Gravity Manipulation. Space-Time Warp. KARMA. Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, Danmaku, High Cold Reading.

Attacks: ?

Other: ?

/

Name: Jury Newgate

Power: Hamon. Stand.

Attacks: ?

Other: ?

/

[/Spoiler]


	2. Yggdrisil's Path - 2

Last time on Dragon Ball X.

threads/naruto-worldbuilding-thread-lets-make-the-setting-sensible.267184/ for Naruto.

Satohiro was saved by two very familiar dystopian female X-Men, and Wolverine.

"Dying race that's just waiting for its last breath," Wolverine snorted.

"Logan! That was my dramatic moment!"

"You can be dramatic when we find the cure." He turned to Satohiro, "And this one spills where he's been the last couple of years."

Illyana rested her giant laser blade on her shoulder cutting into the roof, "Wolverine…there wasn't any way he was going to escape the sentinel, he's not a plant."

He growled, and Satohiro started to see a pattern, "That's not what I'm getting at, he's too stupid for that-"

"I resent that," Satohiro rejected.

"-I wanted to know if there were any other pockets of resistance," His voice soft.

Satohiro winced feeling bad he was crushing his hope, even if he had threatened to kill him two seconds ago. Wolverine closed his eyes, took a breath and walked off.

Satohiro looked to the other two, they had helpless expressions. Kitty's turned to fake cheer, "So! Who wants lunch?"

/

The brown-haired girl called Kitty devoured the strange slop they called food at a ravenous pace. Illyana, Satohiro vaguely recalled, had magic powers, teleportation and was a queen of something. It certainly showed with her poised attitude as she used glowing constructs to cut up the slop and eat it. He looked at his own, wondering if it would ask him where the thing's mother was before politely having an existential crisis.

"So… what happened?" Satohiro asked, eyeing his food cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Kitty replied.

"Like," he pointed to the broken house they were in, parts of it had the walls caved in and he was pretty sure the plumbing had become a rat's amusement park, "that."

"Oh that, missile came through the window and vaporized the family living here," she said cheerfully.

Satohiro stared. She kept smiling. Satohiro stared at Illyana, "She hates humans."

Satohiro stared some more eyes slowly widening.

Illyana raised an eyebrow, "How do you not know what happened-" her eyes narrowed, "Are you from another dimension?"

He nodded. Very put off by the accuracy of that question, but ultimately not surprised since she, if her backstory was right, was the same and came another dimension

She made an 'Ah' and then explained what happened.

/

Satohiro listened attentively to their story before he summarized what he had learnt, "So about a few years ago. Because no one ever watched Hal 1000, Ultron was born right after the Sentinels were made to take out the mutants. Unfortunately, the idiot senators didn't realize almost all humans had some form of mutation. So when Ultron and the Sentinels started making babies they were suitably shocked. A lot of crazy stuff happened then Hulk decided he wanted to try out different authoritarian government styles. Separately, Stryfe and Trask the Anti-mutant nutjobs, weren't killed so they made Black Death, Mutant Edition. But because Mutants were humans they were, like the senators, suitably shocked when humanity just up and died."

He then pointed to Illyana, "You yourself had been subject to a Tolkien Nightmare in a dimension called Limbo, where you learnt a few powers from two different users, one of nightmares, aka the darkside. The other of rainbows and sparkles aka the Lightside which is how you guessed I was from another dimension because you yourself just arrived not too long ago and helped Kitty make that Light Saber with the foot wide width. "

He then finished with a nod to Wolverine and Kitty, "Then, if things couldn't get better, the surviving X-Men lost nearly everyone in the X-Mansion because of Ultron Sentinel."

Wolverine raised his beer can and pointed, "Don't forget... Canada/Russia lost its polar ice caps and global warming turned most coastal cities into Venice."

"…" Satohiro couldn't stop the incoming headache and put a hand to his head.

Illyana piped in, "The stuff unrelated to us, there were some other weird events we managed to find out from other survivors-"

"-Before they kicked the bucket," he guessed.

Kitty swat his shoulder, "Other dimensions opened up around the same time and in the next few years started pouring in everything, causing major changes. New York was a Hellscape, and near it was the Purple City. We know even less of what happened there."

Satohiro sat there in silence trying to process the situation. He wasn't sure what his objective was here. 'Should I bother helping them? Or maybe I should run away screaming and never look back?' It wasn't like he could go anywhere, Naruto couldn't travel dimensions, and he didn't have the eye of an Uchiha. He blinked and realized he didn't need either.

"So why hasn't Illyana just teleported to another dimension, gotten some help, and wrecked everything back into a Utopia?"

"Because I can't control my teleports, except to Limbo and a possible one-way trip to my dimension that I'm not sure I'd survive or end up a million years in the future."

"Limbo-"

"Which is Nightmare Fuel the Amusement Park ride."

"Can't Kitty here send Wolverine's mind into the past and fix everyone's mistakes?"

Kitty slowly turned to Satohiro, "That...has never been a power of mine. But that would be amazing...so many problems solved..." she seemed to be gazing into the distance, which happened to be a wall with bullet holes in it.

Satohiro realized getting home or at all to somewhere safe wasn't going to happen, "So what's the plan here?" Trying to figure out some direction of where he was going to go. He was also trying to keep his pounding heart down, all of this was scaring him and he was a relatively chill guy someone who rolled with the punches, not meteors.

"Survive-"

"Destroy the Legacy Virus, Ultron Sentinel, and Maestro." Kitty interrupted Wolverine. It looked like the two were having disagreements about what they should focus on.

"Kid."

"Call me a kid one more time."

"Kitty, the two of you will die."

"Our friends will die! We have to try something!"

"There isn't any way to break into any labs anymore all of them have been destroyed!"

"There's still the Purple City!"

"That's suicide, one wrong step and you'll be just another face in his clone army."

"I'll take my chances."

Satohiro was trying to decipher what the problem was, it seemed there was a clue to curing the virus in the Purple City but getting caught would be a serious problem, "You know...it sounds like a Shadow Clone problem," in that he could just send in an endless amount of clones without worry, "and Illyana here has teleporting abilities. I think you can see where I'm going with this."

They exchanged glances, "Kid-"

"Satohiro."

"Kid. Even if we could get the clones past most of his defenses there are numerous speedsters and other heavy hitters, many of whom can fly, even if you got in how would you get the data out, barring all that. What's in it for you? This'll put you on everyone's radar."

"Hmm, beyond helping because you guys are in trouble? I don't really have a way back to my world and I don't know how I got here. If I'm going to stay for the foreseeable future, I'm not living with this Dystopia as my décor. Besides the giant robot-"

"Ultron Sentinel."

"Megatron, probably already has me on its database. There isn't anywhere I can run to." Satohiro waved to the crazy lands outside. The Fallout landscape, even in the distance he could see mutated abominations roaming the land, some weird creatures here and there.

They were his best bet.

He let out a resigned sigh, "Alright then. But before Purple City we need to check all the other places first."

Kitty spoke up, "If he's joining the X-Men we're going to need a codename for him."

Illyana said, "Wait I never got a codename."

"Alright two codenames."

"I thought her codename was Magik?" asked Satohiro.

"That's such a dumb on the nose-" Illyana getting started on a tirade.

Kitty interrupted her slamming her hand on the table, "it's perfect!"

Illyana started at her, "No."

Kitty ginned.

Illyana's eyes widened, "You wouldn't..."

/

"Magik, are you ready?"

"Yes," A beat, "I hate you Pryde."

"Yeah yeah, you got your revenge already."

"Kitty! Stop pouting and get off the plane already." She had sulked saying that since Satohiro was a ninja, he should've been named "Shadow Blade". Illyana came to his defense… sort of.

She named him Forest Fire, 'Which… wasn't horrible,' he thought. It had mostly to do with how his clones wore orange like his jacket and when he used the technique he multiplied like one.

Their plan was simply to check in on the X-Mansion first. Originally They hadn't been able to salvage anything too worried about the incineration lasers and sentinels that mimicked their abilities to kill them with. Soon enough they had managed to build a base again with, and pulled in survivors they didn't have a chance to do anything until just recently. It was their main focus for a while.

There had been fierce fighting and a number of repeat battles near the mansion. The place had been constructed to withstand extinction level events Xavier had the foresight to do so. That or he had met a mutant with the ability.

Satohiro was in awe at the magical construct X-Plane Illyana had made. It was pretty realistic even if it was "The only complex construct she could make." Much of its insides weren't there with the exception of the engine, their seats and a few other things from how Satohiro had understood it.

Getaway from Ultron Sentinel that can Fly by using Limbo.

Satohiro arrived not too long after at what looked to be a crater. Massive nearly covering everything they could see halfway to the horizon. There were deep gauges and ravines littered around and in it the ground burnt black. The only standing structure was the X-Mansion even if its surroundings looked like the reenactment of D-day. There were some green grasses that were slowly regrowing but it was a small paltry compared to the black ground and ash.

"They were really pulling for a scorched earth scenario…" Images like this really hammered home how much his new reality didn't care for him. If the sentinel had hit him back then he would've really died...

Out there to greet them stood a red haired girl her hair waving wildly behind her from the X-Plane's wings, behind her stood two others, one a werewolf with tattered clothing and the other a man.

Illyana had a look of concern as she stepped off the plane letting it vanish behind them. Satohiro fell to the ground not having expected that.

The red haired girl at the front in the strange green suit with a giant yellow X crossing it spoke, "They were infected." She looked briefly in Sato's direction before turning and leading them to where the infected were.

We went inside the expansive mansion the place was a little massive and still standing, a lot of its insides had been cleared up but a lot of it was still wrecked. We went downstairs down a hallway to a medical ward of sorts. It was locked behind a passcode and a door-like vault. Kitty and the others quickly made their way over to some makeshift tent they had made, where two X-Men laid unconscious. Cable and Havok.

"They suddenly fell to the ground unconscious, we tried to lower the temperature but it was no use. The techno virus in Cable's arm is also getting worse."

We saw a giant muscular man with what looked like a parasitic prosthetic arm trying to eat its owner. Much of his lower jaw shining with metal. There were others beside him, someone who wore an all black suit and had a giant blue glowing circle in the middle of his chest. He seemed familiar but couldn't place him.

"Alex and him had contracted the Mutant Virus otherwise he would've been able to fight it off for much longer." Hope's face was that of undisguised worry. Satohiro wondered if she even remembered they were there. He looked to the two faces.

Almost exactly what he had expected to see but it was a strange feeling looking at people drawn in 2-D look real. It was the same experience he felt when he first watched the Iron Man Movie. Scarily accurate but so very real.

He wondered if he had achieved his second power yet and if it could do anything to help them.

"We don't know how to help or to save him, but Layla has an idea-"

"Oh not just one idea, I have several." In walked a tall blonde woman. "Hello Satohiro, it's nice to meet you." She smiled going to shake him with a gloved hand. "We're going to be such good friends!"

Satohiro had a confused expression on his face as he replied, "Sure?"

"You'll get it soon enough it's because I-."

"-Know stuff. I'm aware." He remembered vaguely reading up on her character and her actual power wasn't even precognition, it was something close to it he couldn't remember what it was exactly. Whether that was true here or not remained to be seen. He was mostly surprised that they continued interacting in the future, so things must've gone well in one timeline at least.

She smiled, "We're going to be needing your help soon, you'll be our heaviest hitter besides Calvin." She then turned to the rest of the group, "Kitty's right, we need to hit Purple City and soon."

Wolverine growled, "Not this again."

Hope stepped into the conversation, "If Layla says so then I believe her."

Everyone turned to Sato, "No offense, but she seems to be more knowledgeable in this regard, at this point you seem to be fighting the inevitable."

He didn't turn to Hope for some reason, "Raagh! Fine! We'll all run to our deaths." He said before storming off.

Kitty said, "I'll go talk to him," and ran off.

Magik and Layla Miller were still here, "So, do you guys have the Danger Room?"

/

Dodging over several lasers in an acrobatic move most Olympic Gymnasts and Sato never dreamed possible he threw kunai with near calculated levels of precision into the mounted laser turrets. It was with such force even without chakra coating the metal it went right through them. The X-Men had a lot of spare weaponry from a machine Forge had made back in the day when he was alive. The two managed not to linger on it before explaining simplistically, "It's a 3-D Printer for metallurgy."

The moment he held a kunai it was very lightweight and sharp. He was getting familiar with it when his second power awakened.

The Room switched to a desert landscape with snow covering everything in sight, the flurry of weather blocking his sight from any enemies.

A Voice boomed from seemingly nowhere, "You can give up anytime you want you know."

About then twenty Sentinels appeared in his 'vision' each hundreds of meters from each other but displaying certain abilities.

To that Satohiro had only two words.

He grinned, putting his hands together for the Clone technique when his surroundings changed. The land was on fire, people were screaming and the night sky light at the edges by the red-orange fire.

"Where the-" he had been distracted long enough to find one of the Ultron-Sentinels smash into him sending him flying. The force was fierce enough that he couldn't stand, he wheezed out, "Illyana… turn it off."

The fire continued to burn around him as he heard screams increasing in tandem. He didn't know what was happening, but he had to survive. He pulled himself out of the burning wreckage of concrete, wood and stone of some house. His back was singed with the heat of the burnt wood but he could barely feel it.

He coughed and set up a number of clones who were in much better shape, telling them to disappear into the wreckage and save those in need. He could see the Ultron Sentinels tall and imposing walking through the fire like it was nothing. He could hear gunfire going off and it didn't register for a moment before it cut off. It didn't sound like something the police would have.

He ignored it, for now he needed to take out the giant robots and figure out where he was later. He noticed something odd, the city he was in had massive skyscrapers interspersed with tall town buildings stuck on the side of some.

While a lot of the buildings, where he was, had collapsed it, his view of the skyline was clearer and he saw a three way festival of war. Explosions like fireworks and laser light shows burst against something behind some wreckage he could see.

A chain burning blue grabbed a number of them before crashing to the ground in a warped twisted heap. Whatever it was blue and dangerous, one of his clones had saved enough people to go see what it was, and the last thing he got a glimpse of before being popped by a sentinel was a spider man mask suit covered by a biker gang outfit, he was covered in azure flames.

Satohiro concluded, he was in a city where it was being invaded by Ghost Rider Spider-Man. For some reason the sentinels were attacking him instead of running away and he wondered if they even could.

There was a deep all sounding voice of vengeance and anger, "_**I sEnSe DeSpAiR. YoU cAnNoT HiDe FrOm ThE RiDeR!**_"

Well this was it, he was going to die.


	3. Yggdrisil's Path - 3

Ch. 3

Before he could react a streak of purple and white slammed into the blue Ghost Rider. The impact rocked the entire block shaking the foundations of what he thought were stable towers. Rubble falling from the top, as the city of people screamed in fear. The Rider had been forced back into the sandy dunes and ruins of the city of the 21st century by a small woman in purple patterned clothing. She didn't hold much of an expression of understanding because if she had then she would've been running in the other direction.

Sato realized he should capitalize on that instead or get into the Purple City as he turned his gaze that way. It was i.possible that this could end in disaster but as he watched the ensuing fight of titans clash with sonic punches causing mini tremors. He didn't know if there would come a better time. He made twenty dozen clones and sent them towards the city a few of them disguised as the new Defenders as well as civilians tasking them to help anybody caught in the collateral of the fight and to steal the secrets of the city.

The transformation technique was really amazing honestly.

More people flew in after the Rider, he looked back to see him in a slug fest with a brown haired woman with black streaks in a white suit and vivid violet linings. She looked a little more prominent in her outfit and really familiar but couldn't really place where he had seen her before. More 'heroes' were joining her with what seemed to be the Wonder Woman power set, super strength, speed, agility, dexterity and trained combat arts.

The number of super beings numbered a lot lower than Sato had expected. In the hundreds at most. That really didn't bode well he felt, especially for a city this massive.

The Rider casually smacked one with the back of his hand, the sonic boom accompanying it sent the man flying through the top of a distant skyscraper. For a moment everyone almost stopped fighting but then resumed if a little more sluggishly.

Sato narrowed his eyes and sent a fresh batch of clones to check the tower out and to tell any others to search the nearby ones.

He took one last glance wanting to help but it was likely better he leave the city limits before he got controlled by the mind controller the X-Men were talking about. With the name "Purple City" he guessed it was likely the Purple Man.

He was back in the sandy dunes before he knew it as far as the eye could see. Cresting a sand dune, he noticed dots of silvery grey reflecting the sun's rays coming from the West. An army of Ultron Sentinels, something he didn't want to get caught up in the middle of. A three way war between Robot, Man, and Rider.

They had all been moving at Quicksilver's lesser speeds the sandy parting around them like water. In the next moment it took to blink the mechanoids were now halfway between the horizon of where he saw them and where the burning biker of vengeance was.

If there was any way to sear the fight into his mind forever he would've done it in a heartbeat. It was like a comic spread come to life, an avalanche of metal crashed into the Ghost biker crushing him under the weight as the Defenders in despair defended their city in futility from the tsunami of unending robots. They were pushed in further as the sentinels simply walked in nearly unopposed their attacks brushed aside.

It almost made Sato wonder why the sentinels hadn't attacked before. The City didn't seem to have that many defenses.

He wasn't as stupid as to rush in without a plan but it wasn't as if he wanted everyone dead. He sighed making peace that his dreams would remain unfulfilled and created a rasengan…

Just when things seemed bleak blue light shone in between the gaps and the earth rumbled before a supernova lit up the sky momentarily. Sato had turned away to keep his eyes from going blind from the miniature sun.

When he looked back the land was a twisted sculpture of ripped metal and splashed cooling glass. The only reason he had been protected was his distance and the rasengan in his hand absorbing the heat. The adamantium had kept the outer pieces of the Ultron sentinels intact but had melted its non-adamantium insides.

The Defenders had rallied behind one of them who had slammed a portable sci-fi forcefield onto the ground managing to save the others. It really surprised him how different they acted he had thought the Purple Man wouldn't have cared to see them dead, but then realized the longer they stayed alive the more of a buffer the Purple Man would have between the Ghost Spider and himself.

Then the fight resumed as the Ghost Spider stomped the ground shattering the glass fracturing before it shattered and exploded in every direction. Some of his clones had been too close to the fight recovering some of the wounded Defenders and gotten popped.

It was more accurate to say Robot and Man vs the Rider as he threw them around like leaves in the wind. Destroying the city like it was made of cardboard.

It was this point Sato wondered if he should even bother staying anymore as he had gotten caught up in the fight he had nearly forgotten about the Purple Man. He looked due North as the city was to his east.

At his current speed he could reach the Xavier institute within minutes, because it was only in Upstate New York about an hour by car. He made a clone and winced at the massive loss of chakra noting he didn't have as much as he did at the start and it ran to go find the X-Men.

He didn't really understand why so much of America was dusty until he realized it was likely the work of Ultron making it harder for anyone to travel anywhere, though it would utterly destroy the planet making it impossible for certain things to exist that he could use. He doubted that Ultron cared to be honest and it wasn't like there weren't more planets in the galaxy.

Before he could even do anything he received even more memories of his clones within the city, many of them had managed to save those people and many of them were blending in with defenders well as best as they could.

In the distance there was a couple of sonic booms before he saw an orange blur the distance come closer it cut a swath through the clouds behind it trailing a silvery armada of sentinels.

It felt as if something that shook him to his very soul and he turned back in time to see go spider holding up a battered Ultron Sentinel, it was a different variant. In a league of its own, differently styled coloured, 20 meters tall weighing who knows how much and somehow more dangerous.

Yet the Rider held it up like it was nothing atop a pile of its fallen brethren.

Then the Rider spoke an earth shattering, "YoU ArE GUILTY." An explosion of electric blue flames so bright it momentarily outshone the sun.

Beams of fire that exploded from his eyes like a solar flare vaporizing his surroundings burst into the visual receptors of the mecha in hand. It screamed.

It couldn't handle it for more than a few seconds before exploding Into a molten mass.

The army of metal collapsed as if they're strings had been caught. Small tremors indicating their fall.

As the X-Plane performed maneuver after maneuver dodging the armada of red lasers from the sentinels trailing behind them in the red apocalyptic sky. Portals opened here and there in the air to redirect some blasts.

The robots behind them had also stopped and started falling down from the sky like limp dolls. Before impacting the earth like tiny meteorites.

The Purple City one of the last remaining bastions of civilization, if it could be called that in its corrupted immoral squallor, against the forces of nature like the Hulk and Mikaboshi. The Ghost Spider simply defended New York from what they had heard with sparing news of the outside world.

The Purple King controlled their city, their world, and the world outside the city's only constant were the sentinels attacks, there didn't go a day, a minute that one hadn't been firing lasers on them torturing them with the sound like some chinese torture.

The remaining Defenders simply stood in their positions and watched not moving a centimeter looked at the Ghost Spider recognizing that this was something they had never seen before.

And he was a threat unlike any other.

They had watched in shock and awe is what he did amounted to splitting the earth in half with a toothpick.

A borderline miracle.

But that didn't mean they were off the hook.

Sato eyes were glued on the rider, out of fear of Ghost Rider turning his eyes on him. Then winced at the mental strain of the information his clones had gotten. They had been wreaking havoc destroying laboratories and other genetic anomaly making machines as well. He shuddered as he realized the extent to which this entire city was just a large sandbox experiments.

They X-Plane landed with immense skill and speed probably having to do with the fact that it was a construct Indiana could control with precision. He slowly walked towards it his eyes never straying.

Then the Ghost Rider turned and left the city.

Sato was in utter shock. but it wasn't like he understood what directives and goals were, but he had thought it would've stayed to take care of the Purple Man.

He watched as it summoned its... moped.

That shook him, as he remembered the host was Peter Parker and not Johnny Blaze.

And then realized that Peter Parker likely didn't have that much money to buy a motorcycle. Sato lamented, 'it wasn't Ghost Rider money didn't really mean much to them why the hell be someone... whatever.' It was the hurt his head if he thought about it and further.

Kitty shouted at him, "What the hell are you doing out here!?"

"I'm posing for my photo shoot," he snarked fatigued. Then more seriously,"I have no idea, I think one of my other powers activated and teleported me here, and since I was here I thought to break into Purple City while the Rider was keeping everyone busy."

"Get on the plane and explain everything as we go, the Hulk is moving."

Icy fear gripped his heart, and he nodded before jumping aboard.

There were no exchanges of pleasantries as they got right to business it wasn't over yet, "Why didn't the Ghost Rider take care of Ultron before?"

"It didn't move outside New York for the longest time, we aren't entirely sure why. Sure it destroyed any Sentinels trying to invade it but other than that they couldn't stay. It did become one of the safest cities on the planet… baring him breaking down your door and soliciting you with a that inferno stare vaporizing the person and killing them on the spot... if they did any sins of course."

Sato tried to imagine Ghost Spider breaking down people's doors with a 'This is the Sin Police, You're Under Sin!' The image was too weird and shook his head.

"So why did it move?"

"I don't know. Its goals and actions never really made sense to anyone. But we do know where it's headed now."

Sato looked at Illyana keeping her eyes on the skies occasionally blasting a mutated Dragon, or some nightmarish beast from the Outer Realms with lasers, "Where?"

"Where the Hulk is."

"That's… good right?"

"Very."

"Where's the Hulk?"

"We can't take on Purple City as we are now, it is too well guarded to get everyone out, you only managed not to be instantly enslaved because the Ghost Rider was there as a massive pillar of explosive rage on the psychic radar and an indomitable threat to anyone with strength. At least that's what Layla said. What did your clones learn?"

Sato had been reviewing the memories of his clones surprised at how much they were able to gather in such a short amount of time, "Honestly, a little but too much, some got a little too off track and started a revolution."

Kitty stared at him.

He continued unaware, "A few of them graffitied a bunch of the towers depicting any sort of purple with bright pink and childish kid drawings before giving everyone a boost in their immune system. Basically the entire structure of the city is based around the Purple man controlling a number of psychics who in turn control the rest of the city. The problem with that is the Defenders were genetic experiments by him to make even stronger versions of Captain America. To which he succeeded. But the problem is that their also stronger mentally, so it puts a strain on the psychic network. Because of Ghost Rider they didn't notice my clones breaking in and stealing the serums and just giving a whole loads of people the Defender's Super Soldier- I mean, the Superhero Serum-"

"-Overwhelming the psychic network and causing him to lose control." Kitty said softly looking at him.

"Pretty much."

"You know I could kiss you right now, but how did you even get there."

"I wouldn't be averse to that," Sato joked. "But yeah about that, I think I might've manifested my second ability?"

Her brow scrunched, "Your… second?"

"Truth be told I'm not entirely sure how I got my powers but I remember playing a game and it allowed me to pick any powers I wanted or a character."

"...Under any other circumstances I would've said that wasn't fair but right now I could care less."

"You're telling me?! I could've picked Goku dammit! Hulk wouldn't have been an issue if I just shot him into space! Not that he'd die but its not like he can fly… Wait not the point, back on the thought train, basically I had picked two 'Mystery Cards' I told you earlier about."

"Right and your first pick was a japanese comic-"

"Manga."

"Manga sure whatever dweeb." She said in exasperation, "Manga about magic ninjas."

Sato sighed, "That's not inaccurate."

She smirked, "You get to play dress up as your childhood hero how sweet."

"He's not my-"

"So cute!"

"Okay, stop."

"Hehe, alright I had my fun." She became serious, "What do you think your second power is?"

Sato had a conflicted look, "Likely, it's not impossible, but it could be one of the original characters we made for previous games. It could also just as likely be one of the cards where we had random powers we picked off the wiki list much earlier. I was thinking teleportation but I feel that's not quite it…"

"Were there any X-Men on that list?"

"Not that I can remember with teleportation powers…"

She teased, "Was I on the list?"

"Naw you weren't versatile in the least." He mock scoffed.

She gasped.

He smirked briefly before focusing, "I saw something else for second before I had woken up there."

"What did you see?"

"I dreamt of… A fire. The only notable one I can think of is the Fuyuki Fire it was a disaster that happened to one of the characters. But he never had any teleportation abilities…"

"What could he do?"

"Make swords."

"Huh?"

"Wait let me explain." After a brief overview of his amazing backstory, ideals and madlad powers.

"That's badass, broken and so horribly unfair."

"But awesome."

"That I'm not arguing with. Are you sure you don't have the power?"

"I mean…" Sato contemplated. 'It wasn't like I had tried yet.'

He held out his hand and was about to attempt it when they received a transmission.

Illyana spoke, "we're in the air ETA-"

"Don't have time for that!" Came a worried voice of Hope Summers, "The Mansion is being attacked and we're evacuating to the rundavue point."

Alarmed Illyana said, "If it's that serious we'll-"

"No! Listen Layla is saying that you should head North, go on to figure out where the Mutant Virus is she mentioned it was where Wolverines past started."

"Where is that-

"Canada! BC! The mountains there was a resort-!" She was cut off by a roar, the view switched to a large bio-mechanical monsters. It was shifting like some creepy monster from the Outer Realms with too many teeth, and tentacles. It started to charge up a small yellow ball of light in its mouth before he say Layla run towards it and fire a laser gun at it causing everything to explode.

The transmission cut to black.


End file.
